Wanted Dead or Alive
by ImmortalityRulesEternity
Summary: Edward leaves Bella a second time, only this time she feels more prepared for it, and doesn't fall down into depression. She throws herself into her studying and her friends, but it isn't until a threat on her life, and the return of the Volturi, that she finds herself once again thrown into the Vampire world. With a vampire sentence looming, can she survive everything? Rated M .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! God it's been so long since I've written anything! Or even published on here. Truth be told - I got a huge batch of writers block, and I worried over many personal things in my life. The writers block didn't help as I was going through a rather dark part in my life and now I'm recovering, I'm wanting to express creativity again.**

**It's my life dream to be a successful writer, or even just a writer, but I need more experience of writing before I get the courage to actually submit any of my own personal work to an agent or publisher. **

**In the months that I've been off writing stories on here, I've taken up some role-play writing. I started on some forums on here, before advancing to adult role-play on a great place called Elliquiy. Google it! Seriously, if you are thinking of wanting to expand your writing skills and imagination, role-play is a great way of doing that. Adult role-play is just so much better. If you are into that sort of thing ;)**

**When I decided to finally come back here, I told myself several things:**

**1. I would actually set the story out, plan it and complete it. I would choose how many chapters, how many characters, how many dramatic moments, etc. **

**2. I would actually finish it! **

**Then I had to decide what I would write, and for which genre, or piece. I have this idea, and an idea for Fifty Shades of Grey. I knew that I needed one to get me started, and truth be told that the Fifty Shades of Grey story plan I have is my baby and will ultimately be my main one. But I'm not going to start that yet, as I need to finish planning it all out and I want to write at least ten chapters before publishing the first, to get me started.**

**This one is my baby starter, something that will get my juices flowing. I started off reading Twilight when I got into actually reading books, and I got hooked into the supernatural/fantasy genre. I've advanced in reading material to books like Vampire Diaries (which in my opinion are poorly written, but have a great plot and characters!), True Blood, Harry Potter, etc. **

**But the one thing that always stood out for me in Twilight, since although I love the franchise I'm not a huge twi-hard, I'm just a fan, but the Volturi kick it for me. They are awesome, and the whole darkness about them lures me in, especially how dark and sinister Caius is, or how power hungry yet insanely crazy Aro is. **

**That is why this story is involving Aro, my favourite character, and a sort of revamped Bella. I like her to be kind of kick-ass, knows how to stick up for herself, and live away from spouses. **

**So without ranting for longer than I already have, I present to you the opener. It hasn't got much drama in, just a little opener. This is going to be told from Bella's POV, but it might stray to Aro's halfway through if I feel something needs explaining. The Volturi won't appear in this chapter, there will be mentions of a few of them in the second chapter though! **

**Enjoy! :D Katie :)**

* * *

Life had not yet been fair on me and I couldn't blame it, always finding faults in myself was a game for me. Edward and his family had left me, not once but twice, and I found that this time my reaction was different. Of course I still wasn't prepared for the sharp sting of reality, and the fact that even though I had flown to a different continent to prove to him that I was still alive and still very much loved him, he had chosen to leave me in the dark again to go away with his family.

Screw his excuses of not belonging in his world, I did and now the Volturi very much demanded me in that world since I would have to die if I didn't turn into a vampire. But Edward hadn't seemed to think of that properly, as he claimed they would forget by the time I had grown up and moved to university and so on.

Perhaps they would but I couldn't worry about that now. Charlie had been on high alert since they left again, and I was grounded because of going to save Edward's ass. That only made it worse as I couldn't at least cheer myself up by going to do something that would take my mind off the Cullens. I still very much belonged in that family in my mind, and I don't know whether the rest of them missed me or not.

Alice's email had, yet again, been disabled and every message I had tried to send had been denied. I had given up trying after two days of failed attempts, and had decided to not mope and prove to Charlie, if not myself, that I could live my life without them, I had before hadn't I?

School was the same, only this time I spent a lot more time with the group of normal friends I had managed to acquire before I had become immersed in the Cullen family. Jessica was a lot nicer to me since Mike was solely focusing on her, and not me. Angela was friendly, as always, and so was Ben. But Lauren would glare and boast about how the Cullens weren't needed here, obviously since they had left.

Jacob came over most weekends, since I couldn't go to him, and we studied together. He seemed to know the line between us and that I wasn't quite ready to start thinking of him in that way yet, and even if I was ready to start I don't know if I ever would. I was sad I couldn't begin to think of him in more than that way, but he understood and that made him my best friend, my rock tying me down.

Mum had rung or emailed daily, until I had politely asked her to keep it down to possibly three phone calls a week, and occasional emails. As much as I loved talking with her, I needed to be able to rely on myself to deal with my problems more than pining over them with someone else.

Dad, as I had now begun to start calling him, more than Charlie anyway, was spending a lot of time fishing with Billy, or at work, and when he was at home we'd spent quality time bickering and teaching him how to cook. There would be times I wouldn't be here, and I hated that he'd be ordering takeout to satisfy his hunger.

All in all, my life wasn't great but it wasn't bad, and I knew where I stood now. Edward still didn't want me, the Cullens were more prepared to listen to him then negotiate me in their lives and Jacob was the only guy I trusted to hear my secrets, and be a total goof around.

But this wouldn't last for long; nothing did.

"I can't believe you're still grounded," Jacob teased, sitting beside me in the living room as we watched a random comedy movie. "My Dad would usually ground me for a week and make me do chores."

I laughed, rolling my eyes as I nudged his side with my elbow, turning my eyes on the movie which was starting to bore me immensely. Dad had gone overboard with his sentence of grounding me, it was rather hilarious but it annoyed me.

"I know, but what can I do? Charlie reckons what I did deserved at least ten years of grounding, so I should be happy he only reckoned three months would do."

Jacob guffawed; rolling his head back to look at me as he held out his hand, offering me some of the popcorn he had been stuffing his face with prior to talking. I took his offer and popped a few of them in my mouth, chewing through them as a rather shrilled laugh came from the movie and I cringed.

"You only have two days left until freedom then! What you going to do once you finally get to see the sun shine?" he joked, looking at me with a smug grin.

"Hey! I go to school, I see some of the sun, but this town is so rainy it hardly gets the sun anyway, so I don't care," I replied, punching his arm as I settled to rest on his side. "You just are too smug because you get to take advantage of the sun up at the reservation."

"You bet," he retorted, smiling as he seemed to go into a memory. "It's so awesome up there to just sit back, relax, and learn. You really should just leave Forks high to come join us up there."

I laughed, shaking my head. It would be too weird and besides Charlie would never allow it. As much as he liked everyone up there, and believe me if he could move up there he would, he wouldn't like me changing schools.

"I like going to a normal school."

I smirked, watching him as he put on a look of hurt, and shook his head, laughing. We ended up watching the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence, swapping the remote to turn the volume up or down, and throwing popcorn at one another.

By the time Charlie walked through the door, we had finished and were clearing up after ourselves. He smiled and nodded at Jacob, raising an eyebrow at the popcorn covered floor, before hanging his coat up by the door and moving to the sofa, dropping down with a sigh.

"Have fun?" I asked him, looking outside to see the usual fishing gear hanging out to dry. "I take it that it rained, then?"

Charlie nodded, seeming to want the quiet as he gazed over at the telly which was now returning to daily channels. He looked to Jacob, then me, and smiled once again.

"What did you two get up to then?" he asked, stretching his legs as we looked to one another, shaking our heads with a chuckle.

"Just a movie," I replied, whilst Jacob had other ideas.

"Sex."

I gasped, eyes wide, looking over at him with a glare. Oh, he's going down.

Charlie sputtered, looking at us both, unsure who to believe. I mean one would believe said daughter, but then again with my track record of running off to Italy to save someone who just left soon after, he didn't look to believe me.

Frowning, I shook my head. "We didn't have sex, Dad, he's having a joke. Aren't you Jake?"

"I'm just joking with you, Charlie," Jake responded with a loud laugh, moving to stretch and stand. "But I do have to be going, Dad is expecting me back soon."

Charlie seemed to let out this huge sigh of relief, but he had a look that said he would kill us both if something like that happened again. He wasn't one for jokes, and whilst he was really quite supportive of the idea of me and Jacob as a couple, he was still a bit uncomfortable on the whole 'my daughter is growing up, and can have sex now' bit.

"Alright, well you make sure you come back soon, Jacob," Charlie replied, already half turning to face the telly to watch what I could only assume was now baseball. "Bella keeps nagging she has nothing but work to do."

I rolled my eyes and led Jacob away before they could get all buddy and discuss everything. Stopping at the door, we hugged and I whacked him over the head of his trick of trying to make Charlie believe his word over mine.

"I'll see you soon, Jake," I said, smiling as he walked down the steps to the drive way, already moving to sit on his motorbike. "Be careful."

He smirked, and nodded, turning the engine on and pulling it back out the drive, before looking at me with a smug grin.

"I'm always careful, Bells," he told me, winking. "Besides, he totally believed me."

With that he sped off and I laughed, closing the door behind me and saying goodnight to Charlie, I rushed upstairs to climb into bed, following by reading my book which promptly put me to sleep.

Chewing through my salad, I glanced around the cafeteria. School had been just as normal as it had been, but now everything had this sort of buzz. It was only two months until graduation and everyone was rushing around, planning parties, events, activities to help raise reputation for people looking to go to university.

Angela and I had joined a group planning on doing sponsored baking, since the other clubs were all about sponsored marathons and sport events; things that didn't work well with how clumsy I was. It was Angela who picked the baking over the craft club, or the sponsored silence, or any of the others that were available really. I didn't mind baking so I was up for it, and Charlie was more than supportive as he was the tester.

Jessica was quite put off that we weren't doing it together, as she wanted to join the running club and wanted us to do it too, but she was unwilling to relinquish that club for ours, so teamed up with Lauren, Tyler and Mike to run for reputation awareness. Speaking of Lauren, she wasn't highly fond of me still and made it her mission to openly brag about how I still didn't belong at this school, that I would always be the newbie outsider.

"Bella…" Angela said, breaking me out of my thoughts as I glanced her way, smiling in apology. "You always daydream!"

"Sorry. I was miles away," I replied, hoping she wasn't upset I had been ignoring whatever it was she had been saying. "I'm totally hyped up about baking later though."

She smiled, nodding her approval as she shuffled some leaflets over, advertising our baking. I smiled at the design, liking how she had gone for the theme of brown then anything too girly. It was what I admired most about her, she wasn't fussed about having things over the top and trying to grab attention, she preferred things simple.

"Yeah, so am I, this cake looks super easy to make, but tastes good too," she explained, pointing out the pictures of them on some pictures she had printed. "The cupcakes are more time consuming, but easy also. It is when we get to make savoury dishes that we have to concentrate more."

She was right. Savoury dishes always took longer, from scratch anyway, and whilst I enjoyed making them, I hated the clean-up and how long it took them to cook. I took each picture by hand and examined them, smiling at some of the cupcakes.

"They're getting more appealing every day," I told Angela who laughed, and nodded her agreement, handing some other pictures of savoury pies over. "I tried making a pie once, the pastry is slightly harder to make than average pastry."

"Puff pastry?" Angela asked, looking up at me, and I nodded. "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it. My nan taught me, she was very good at teaching around the books."

I looked back down, and admired the pies, before looking back at the leaflets. They had our names sprawled out in big capital letters at the top, followed by several slogans and pictures of cakes, cupcakes, pies and stews. Everything we were going to make for anyone to sample, the money going to charity.

"Have we chosen on a charity yet?" I asked her, curious as to which one would benefit most from it. "There are lots to choose from, I know."

Angela chuckled, and nodded, already bringing out a piece of paper with several names of charities on it. I scanned them, my eyes zeroing in on the charities which raised money for cancer, and the ones which helped bring children off the streets.

"I'm stuck between them two," I told her, as I looked up and watched some other students walk in, their own banner and t shirts representing them in their bid for reputation. A lot of students had taken to the root to raise money for charity, in hope for reputation, but we hoped that people would care more for the charities helped then their reputation.

"I like them both. Maybe we can split the money raised?"

I thought about it and it seemed the most reasonable thing to do, however much money we ended up raising. I knew this would end up happening as it was an honest thing to do, and I looked to Angela and nodded, before gathering my bags up.

"I hate maths," Angela groaned as she stood up beside me, already knowing I was going to head there myself. "I'm good at it, but I hate it."

She was right about that. She flew through all the questions and was done before anyone else in class, I envied her that. We walked out of the cafeteria and made our way down the corridor, following Mike and Ben into class before taking our seats at the side window.

The class actually didn't take as long and the time passed just as easily as it would do by doing something fun. We spent the day with science and geography, before the bell rung telling us freedom was now granted. The whole school nearly charged out, whooping their own happiness as they high tailed it out of here either by bus or their cars. I chuckled as I walked alongside Angela, heading for my red rusted truck.

"You really should trade this thing in," she commented, climbing in the passenger door. I rolled my eyes, climbing into the driver's side and turning the engine on. "It's going to break down sooner or later, it looks like it is about to die."

I laughed. "My truck is solid, leave off it. She gets me where I need to go and she is cheaper than most fancy cars you see parked around here."

I pulled out of school and begun the drive to my house. Normally we'd go to Angela's to bake, but since I was still a day and a bit away from getting freedom from my sentence of grounding, Charlie wouldn't let me, and insisted I brought Angela home. I couldn't for the life of me wonder why he wouldn't let me just go to Angela's house, but he was being stubborn and not backing down.

He wasn't home when we got there, and it made me think that we could have gone to Angela's in the first place, but I wasn't going to push my luck. We climbed out and rushed in, escaping the chilly cold that was now filtering through the trees of Forks.

Angela went straight for the kitchen, pulling out bags of ingredients I had stocked up on. I smiled as I watched her going about with papers with ingredients on, and I walked in after her, going to help. We made a great team, I always knew that, so it wasn't long until we had all the ingredients measured and out ready on the table.

"Cake or cupcakes first?" she asked, looking towards me.

"Definitely cake!"

We both laughed and went to mix the ingredients. Whilst I let Angela mix, I moved the cake tins across and lathered them with margarine and cake lining, to help stop it from sticking. I looked up to see Angela nodding, bringing the mixture over to pour into the bowls. I loved how it already evened out, oozing perfection.

When we had put the cake in the oven, set the timer and washed our hands, we went straight on to make the cupcakes which were done in a matter of minutes, all ready for lining in their cases. We really did make a great team, and if I had asked myself a few months ago did I see myself baking in my kitchen with Angela after a break up with Edward, I would have cried for hours.

Life without Edward wasn't as bad as I once made it out to be, and I was proving that by just managing to socialise with Angela and Jacob. They were easily my two best friends, and I knew that I could live my life happy with them in it, even if I wished the Cullens back.

Two hours later we were done and looked at the decorated cakes and cupcakes. Angela clapped and hugged me, looking down at them. I didn't realise just how many cupcakes we were making until we decorated, and I groaned, trying to think how best to sell them all off.

"They look great!" Angela exclaimed, picking her bags and coat up, hearing the horn outside signalling her mother was there to pick her up. "Just box them up for tomorrow, and we'll sell them all, I just know it! Thanks, Bella! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I chuckled as I watched her skip out, and I moved to box them up. Charlie walked in five minutes later and sniffed, a grin forming on his face as he sneaked a cupcake out of the box. He smiled at my look of irritation and walked out, munching on the newly made cupcake. Now I had them boxed up I had to worry where to hide them, as I squeezed them in some cupboards before saying goodnight once more to Charlie, and rushing upstairs.

I showered and brushed my teeth, before jumping into bed, reading for a few hours before sleep claimed me once more.

* * *

**REVIEW! :D **

**Please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! **

**I didn't think I'd update today at all as I wanted to get at least a few chapters ahead before publishing this chapter, but I couldn't wait. I knew the first chapter didn't exactly thrill much, but that was necessary and this chapter really starts it all off. **

**I don't have much to say, other than enjoy! **

**Katie :D**

* * *

Claiming my spot in the school parking lot was a lot harder than normal, but that would be necessary as several tables had been situated around for everyone's display of whatever they had made or done for reputation awareness. We had been given the day off, no studies or classes, just however long we could to spend on spreading awareness of ourselves around school, or even the town.

Angela had arrived ten minutes before me and had already picked out a table near the steps leading up to school. It was a good spot as several students, teachers, and parents or just about anyone, would walk up to get inside the school for the rest of the stands. She smiled at me as I walked up with the boxes of cupcakes and cakes.

Laying them out wasn't hard as we already had cake stands, and pretty little cupcake holders. We spread the leaflets around them, before bringing out a banner Angela's parents had funded for us. It was appealing to me, so if no one noticed it, they were blind or not into cakes.

"I don't reckon we'll be here long," Angela spoke, shuffling a few leaflets about on the table. "So we might just be here for a few hours at most, and then be able to go home and count the money."

I nodded, understanding it already. If they were good cakes, and they were, they would sell quite quickly at the price we were selling them for. But with over fifty cupcakes to sell, and a nice big cake which we decided to cut into slices to sell off, I wondered just how quick or how slow this would go.

The morning went by quite quickly, several people came and went, but a lot of people stopped off at our stall. We got a lot of sponsors and we were down to our last ten cupcakes by the time it was lunch. I didn't much like that there was people coming that I didn't know who they were. It put me on edge, what with Victoria out there to get me, and not to mention the Volturi.

I had my alert on for anyone with red hair or the like. It was hard considering a lot of people came that I didn't recognise and so I just decided to put Victoria to the back of my mind, at least for today, she wouldn't attack in such a public space and the wolves were patrolling Forks, so she would have a hard time getting here.

I did worry about when the Volturi would tire of not hearing about my turning, and they would come to find out why it was taking so long. I wonder if they knew the Cullens had left. Did they have someone keeping an eye on them? If so, that would mean there was someone keeping an eye on me, and I didn't feel like anyone was really stalking me.

"Earth to Bella!"

I gasped, looking over as Angela was waving her arms around. I smiled in apology yet again, and looked to the table to find all the cupcakes gone, and all but two slices of the cake gone. We had done well by the looks of it, and most people were still trying desperately to gain attention.

"We did really well," I told her, going over to count the money. "If no one buys the last two pieces, I'll buy them and you can have one, and I'll give one to Charlie since he'll moan about the lack of cake he got this morning."

Angela laughed. "No worries Bella, you just buy them both and take them home. Mom has made me a great dish for dinner tonight so I don't think I could stomach any cake."

Nodding in gratitude we packed up and I was heading home with two slices of cake in my truck, a load of money to send off to our charities and plenty of time to kill. It was times like these where the Cullens weren't around that I hated. I would be on my own with only my thoughts for company, and at times they would get pretty dark.

But I didn't have to worry about that as I pulled up in my driveway, I found Jacob, Paul, Sam and Embry waiting outside my door. I frowned and climbed out of my truck, walking up to them with my bags and my box of cake, stopping just before them.

"Hey guys," I greeted, looking between them all, the worry on their faces had me panicking already. "What is wrong?"

Jacob looked at me with sympathy, and a look of protection as he moved closer, taking my bag from me as I looked back at him, shaking my head.

"Victoria returned," he explained, watching me closely as the others made their way up to my door, which I unlocked and let them in, watching them pile into my living room. My breathing escaped my body in hectic fits for release as I put the box down on my kitchen table, and rushed in there after them.

"I knew she was returning, but she can't get through your defences right?"

Sam looked to Jacob, before at me and sighed. This wasn't good. If they were looking worried then I should be panicking and running for the hills right about now.

"She came back alright, but there were others with her," Sam told me, sitting down as he looked up at me. "They came at all angles, trying to get past us. More and more are phasing for the first time, but at the rate of how many vampires she is bringing, it looks to be outnumbering us. We held her off this time but it's only a matter of time until she brings more."

Shit. I sat down numb, looking at my hands. She was determined to get through and if there were more vampires aiding me, there really was going to be a fight at the end of this. I really didn't curse my luck and my unfortunate moment of meeting Edward, but I knew I'd regret saying that.

"We will protect you, Bella," Jacob said, kneeling down before me, trying to connect my eyes to his. "I won't let her hurt you."

"Won't let her?!" I snapped, my fear causing me to panic more. "Jacob she is bringing an army of vampires to get me, she is going to hurt or kill all of you just to get to me! I've made you do enough, I can't let you get hurt, and she won't stop!"

He shushed me as he moved to sit beside me, pulling me into his arms. I just let him, staring at the floor as I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander and race through scenarios. Charlie? What about my Dad? If Victoria was coming to hurt me, and if she didn't get me, she would surely hurt my loved ones first?

"Jacob is right, Bella," Sam said, looking down at us both. "We are protecting you, but not just you, the town. These vampires won't just hurt you or us; they'll go through the town killing humans."

He was right. Oh, god. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben? Lauren or Tyler? This was such a mess and so many people would get hurt.

"I have to go," I told them, looking up defiant. "If she is after me, she'll follow my scent. I can't let her come here and kill everyone I know, or don't know."

"No!" Jacob exclaimed, pushing me back to look at me properly. "We can't leave Forks, and I won't let you leave unprotected."

Biting my lip, I focused my thoughts on where I could go. Until a light bulb went off in my head, and I snapped my head up, looking at them all then out the window. If my idea worked it would guarantee my survival, but only for the mean time.

"I have a sort of idea." I looked up at them, watching their faces. "When I went to rescue Edward, he was going to the Volturi, the sort of ... law bringers of the Vampires. He thought I was dead so he wanted to be dead, so he was going to expose himself just for them to kill him."

They all seemed to be listening to me, their eyes holding only mild curiosity whilst they growled low at the mention of more vampires.

"It is led by three," I muttered, my mind going into my memories. "Aro, Caius and Marcus. Then they have the elite guards, then just the guards. There are the wives also, but they don't go into battle, they are rarely seen. They have to keep the vampires of the world in check, so they keep an eye out over the world. They will have to have a small idea of what is going on here, what with so many vampires moving around at once."

"So, you're thinking they'll come in time to stop this?" Sam asked, his expression slightly cold.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "But if I go to them and request protection, and ask of them to help stop this, they have to at least look into it. It's their problem if a vampire is seeking to mass murder a town just to get to one human."

They all went silent and tense, but Jacob didn't like it and shook his head, growling as he stood up, moving away as he started to shake. Even with warning from Sam he struggled to keep himself calm, but he did, and finally faced me.

"You already risked your life going over there to save Edward, you won't do that again."

That only angered me and I stood up, narrowing my eyes as I stared at him.

"This is my life, Jacob! Victoria is going to kill everyone I know and care about, she is going to kill this entire town if I don't let her kill me, or stop her! This is the only way! Sam said that she is bringing more and more vampires along with her each time, and I don't want to see you lot get hurt or killed because of me!"

Jacob seemed stumped as he stood there, silent, staring at me with bugged eyes. I don't think he's ever seen me really stand up for myself, or snap at him. We had brief arguments in the past but we never shouted, just bantered.

"We have to at least consider this," Sam told Jacob, nodding to the others. "If this Volturi claim to be the law of the Vampires, then they need to be told of this. If they will provide protection for Bella, then that is good. Victoria will notice her scent leaving and possibly follow, or change tactics. If she continues to attack then we'll just notify Bella to get them to come quickly."

Jacob looked at us all before sitting down, silent, looking away from us. He still didn't like the idea and I don't think he ever would, he didn't like that I would be away from him. But his head turned to me in one last look of smugness.

"You can't go," he said, smirking. "You're grounded."

"You think that will stop me?" I asked, shaking my head. "I know me leaving again would only piss Charlie off, and I would be guaranteed a grounding of a lifetime when and if I return safely, but I'm not going to sit around waiting."

After that was explained, we sat around talking for quite a while. It was only just after lunch and Charlie wouldn't get home until it was nearer dinner, so we could just sit and talk. I was slightly worried that they weren't out there keeping an eye out on the border, but they said everyone else would alert them if something happened.

After an hour more of talking we had decided that I would go, well I would have done even if they said no, and that I would go to the airport in my truck with Jacob tailing me on his bike. I would board the flight only when he said that the flight list had no vampires on, and I would be on my way to Italy where I would be on my own. I vaguely remembered how to get to the clock tower.

"Okay then," I said, standing up as they walked to the door. "This will all happen tomorrow, I'll be packed light, and we can set off around ten?"

Jacob sighed but nodded, leaving with the others as they went into the woods and phased, running home. I knew he was worried, I could tell they all were, but what other choice did we have?

I spent the rest of the day and the night packing until Charlie arrived home, and I made him dinner and spent that evening watching an old classic movie he picked out. We laughed and joked, something we rarely did together, until he fell asleep snoring. I smiled, putting the blanket over him before making my way upstairs.

It took me longer to get to sleep this time, and just before I did, I heard Charlie walking into his own room and collapsing on his bed.

* * *

**Review! :D**

**Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! **

**First thing I'm going to say - thank you everyone for the great reviews, they have made me smile. **

**After reading them all, they inspired me to get this next chapter out. I don't know how often my updates will be and I'm going to plan out days where they'll be a update, so you all know which days to expect an update. But since I mentioned it was my first time back here to write, and with being unemployed at the moment, I'm trying to just play it out until I find a great time to update. **

**I think when I finally find a job that suites me and I can survive in (I've had employment issues with myself XD), my updates will most likely be weekends, and evenings on a weekday. Most likely either Monday, Thursday or Sunday. You will possibly get one, two or even three updates a week, and during the time of my unemployment you will probably get more. **

**But I won't continue to rant now, enjoy! :D**

**Katie :)**

* * *

The next day started out slightly more hectic than normal but that was expected. Charlie left earlier than I had woken up and I worried more over how this would affect him, but Sam had promised he would have Billy around to keep him company. By nine in the morning I was frantically packing a small bag with essentials that I would need, and then I was in the shower. I hated starting a travelling day looking like I had just trekked over a desert.

I had no idea what the Volturi would say or do at my arrival. Obviously they would sense my heartbeat and smell my blood, and know I'm still human, but I think I would take them by surprise. They would wonder why I had returned on my own, without Edward, and with another problem on my hands.

I chuckled over my own imagination of what Aro's face would appear as. When I first met him I was nervous around him, and slightly scared by his behaviour. He was a creature to be frightened of for sure, for you never knew when he was fascinated or angry.

By ten am, I was by the door with my bag as I walked out to find Sam and Jacob. I nodded to them as I threw my bag into the passenger seat of the truck, and turned on them. Jacob wasn't happy still and it was evident on his face as he shook it and turned his attention on the bike he was now climbing on to.

"Jacob will follow you to the airport," Sam told me, the plans already in my head. "From there your flight is at twelve and you should be there roughly a few hours later."

I nodded my head before walking up to him, giving him an envelope which contained the letter I had written to Charlie. I had spent all night trying to think of what to say, how to explain my second disappearance to another country, but it was so difficult I missed the part out where I was travelling abroad.

He smiled, already knowing what it was and tucked it into his pockets. When I knew there was nothing else to say I turned back and climbed into my truck, looking out to Sam as I turned the engine on.

"Look after Charlie," I told him, not quite ready to believe he would be safe without me to look out for him. "Make sure he eats cooked meals from home."

Sam nodded, chuckling a little as he turned back and walked to his own truck, nodding once to Jacob before he took off. I smiled a little in comfort before nodding to Jacob and pulling out of my drive, already on the road towards the airport. Jacob kept a little distance behind me, his senses ready to pick up anything I would naturally miss, as I drove out of Forks.

I would miss the town and its people, especially Charlie and Angela, but I knew they would be okay once Victoria followed my scent away from town. Jacob knew he had his job to do of protecting them and I knew he would do just that, and perhaps one day I would return if the Volturi didn't kill me or keep me.

When we arrived, I left my truck just a few streets away where Jacob would return for it in a few days when they were sure Victoria was following my scent. He followed me all the way into the airport, and we sat around watching the flight arrivals and departures. He kept an eye out everywhere, and followed me through to the gate departure with his own ticket that he never intended to use.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella," he said as we sat watching planes take off and land. "I still don't like this. I hate that you're travelling alone, away from me, to another country."

I sighed and turned to him with a smile, taking his hands with my own, and looking up into his eyes.

"Jacob," I started, my throat turning dry. "You know I love you in my own way, and you've been here for me when others haven't, and I can't thank you enough for that. But I will be back; I will always try to return to you, I promise you that. I can't stay here and you know that."

He groaned and moved towards me, bringing me into his arms as he held me tight. It was something that we both needed, the contact between one another, the knowledge that we've always been there for one another.

"You'll write to me, or contact me?" He asked, and I sat back.

"I'll try, and you know I will," I replied, smiling, holding his hands still. "I don't know how things work there, I know the basics, but I don't know much about any guests."

We sat talking like that for a little over an hour until my flight was called. I didn't realise just how much I would miss Jacob, and I then realised I would have to find a way to tell Angela, I couldn't just leave her without telling her. I would text her when I arrived, I told myself.

Turning to face Jacob, I realised that there was something he deserved, something that could mean something to him and me, but it was just two friends expressing their love. I leaned into him, and with a smile, I took his face in my hands and placed a gentle chaste kiss to his lips.

He seemed shocked at first, his eyes wide before he participated. His lips moved with mine and soon enough I pulled back. It was nice and I couldn't let it continue, it wasn't about moving on in our relationship to something more, it was about letting him know I care and love him.

He understood as he looked down at me, and quickly pressed one more kiss to my lips and pushed me away with a soft smile. I knew that his way of saying go before anything more happened. I gave him one last lingering smile before I hurried off through the departure gate.

* * *

_(A few hours later.)_

It was a few hours later that I landed in Italy, and I was walking out of the airport towards a taxi. It was getting dark and I didn't want to be hanging around in a country I had spent very little time in when it was darker than needed. The taxi drove at a reasonable pace and I didn't count how long it actually took me to get to the square where the clock tower was, but I thanked and paid the driver before exiting.

It was at this time I knew that they could leave their hideout and stalk the streets of Volterra, since it was dark and they were concealed by that. I was hoping I would bump into Heidi who took care of the tourists, but I guessed I had missed that.

I glanced around and admired the city before I walked closer to the tower, my jeans rubbing together as I walked closed. I was definitely getting nervous as I got closer. The last time I had been here, I had met a coven of dangerous red-eyed vampires, and I had had nightmares for days after it.

"Well, well," a voice spoke from the dark, making my head jerk to the side before realising whoever it was, was behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Felix and Demetri. "If it isn't Isabella Swan, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again."

I looked between them, trying to not let them hear my frantic heartbeat, but they had just sneaked up on me and I wasn't the best person to do that to right now. Biting my lip nervously, I let a few breaths out, glancing between them both.

"Hey," I rasped, cursing myself. You don't just arrive in Italy to go to the one coven who had tried to kill you and someone you cared about in the past, just to say 'hey'. "Uh … I kind of need to speak to Aro."

"Kind of or need to?" Demetri asked, amused as he tilted his head, sniffing in my direction. I was a bit put of the last time he did that, but now I just let it go, and looked directly at him.

"I need to," I confirmed, looking between them both. "Please can you take me to him?"

"At this time?" Felix retorted, looking up at the night sky, before back at me. "Aro is a busy man, he has plenty of things to do and see. Perhaps you can come to my room with Demetri, and we can help you?"

I shook my head, standing nervously before them, trying to gain some confidence in me to say something more. In this time they stood there admiring me, their eyes going dark as they sniffed the air, before Felix sighed.

"Fine," he huffed, smirking. "Follow us."

The turned and walked through the doors, leaving me to hurry behind as they turned one corner and started their descent towards the elevator. I have to be honest; when we were in the elevator, it was awkward. Their eyes remained on me, they seemed to be standing slightly too close, and if I was correct I could hear Felix growling low in his throat.

Once the doors opened they guided me out, smirking at the human Gianna who recognised me and welcomed me once again to Volterra. I had to feel sorry for the poor girl; I mean she wanted so desperately to be one of them, but she didn't know whether they would grant her that, or make her their food.

The corridor towards the doors leading to the throne room were just as daunting as before, but this time I had no Edward to hold onto, and I don't think Demetri or Felix would appreciate me holding their arm in comfort, not that they would give me comfort by letting me do that.

Felix pushed the doors open as he led us inside, Demetri keeping close behind me as I walked in, looking up. There, sat on their thrones, were the three vampires I had wished to never set eyes on again, but this time it was different. I had no Edward or Alice to protect me, or call out my future, I was on my own.

"Isabella!" Aro called out in his feather like voice, his eyes bright with fascination as his hands clapped together, standing up off his throne to walk the distance to me, intrigued already to see me.

"What has brought you here this fine evening?" he asked of me, his eyes a bright red as he continued his descent towards me.

"I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**I cannot apologise enough for the long wait, and this shorter than others chapter. Just some personal drama happened and I had to deal with it, and as I am publishing this today, I am currently trying to cure myself of Laryngitis. But there you go.**

**It took me some time to really finish this chapter off, but I'm planning on using the rest of this week and a bit of next week to write at least three or four chapters ahead so I don't keep you all waiting so much in the future. I cannot tell you when the next update may be if I do this, it may be next Thursday, or possibly sooner if I get an adrenaline rush in writing. ;)**

**Enjoy for now, and please review, I'm loving the reviews so far! :D**

* * *

_/**/_

The atmosphere was as tense as I first thought it would be. Movement around me had me nervous, and looking around, but my fear had me looking back at Aro in case he made a move. Aro, himself, was stood silent watching me. I would almost describe it as waiting for the prey to move, before making his attack.

I noticed Jane standing with Alec to the right of the steps leading up to the three thrones. Her red eyes glared at me, her natural ability of being able to put anyone in pain, failing now with me. Alec seemed passive, but more intent to keep Jane calm; I would presume that if she did something the three leaders didn't like, she would be punished like the rest.

I turned back to look at Aro, just in time to see his face change to a smile as he clasped his hands together.

"Dear_ Isabella_," he rasped, his voice making my spine shiver. "What is it that you need help with that requires our assistance, and not the Cullens?"

"I am no longer with the Cullens," I admitted, knowing there was no way I could leave that big bit out, or lie about it. "But a vampire that… was a mate to a vampire Edward killed whilst with me, is after me."

I should have spaced it out. Crap, now they really had no reason to just hear me out. Why would they help me when I just told them I was no longer with the Cullens, and was a full liability to them? Had I not thought this through at all? But it was Forks I was fighting for.

"Wait … before you decide to kill me!" I bit out, breathing heavy. "Forks is at risk … she is willing to kill anyone in her way, and she'll kill the town I live in if she doesn't get me. That's a bit hard to keep low on the … media scale."

Caius hissed, his body shooting tight with tension as I tried to bargain my town into this. His red eyes were cold and held no emotion, glaring down at me.

"Why don't you just let her kill you then?" he asked, folding his arms across each other. "You are but a human that is a problem for us."

I panicked, looking at Caius, his dark eyes staring at me. I had to push back my thoughts on him, even though they couldn't find out what I really thought of him, but I knew I might stutter it out in my panic.

"Caius, brother," Aro chuckled, smiling at me. "Do not frighten her. You would not sacrifice yourself for anyone, would you?"

Caius scoffed and rolled his eyes. He seemed content to just be silent, somehow knowing that this argument would be invalid. Aro had the reigning answer and I knew I would have to appeal to his nature, not Caius, though he could definitely influence Aro.

"Now, dear, this vampire intends to kill you and anyone in your path," Aro begun, pacing a little, a small smile on his face. "Whilst that isn't a crime, I don't want to see such a promising future wiped out."

I had to watch as he paced and his thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts crossed my own mind as well, and they weren't exactly cherishing or something I would rush to hold on to. I didn't like that I had come to the Volturi for help, but what other choice had I been given?

"We need to discuss this more," Aro said as he turned to face Caius and Marcus. "This matter concerns more than her, Caius, as I believe an army has already been attained by this red headed vampire who is after our dear human here."

Caius scoffed and returned to being silent, brooding over many thoughts I would imagine. The room was silent alongside him as Aro stood stoic before me, clearly running through many different thoughts in his mind about what to do about me, and said vampire army.

Perhaps I should have thought this through before putting my life on the line, again, with the Volturi. Although part of me admitted I wouldn't mind seeing Aro's face again – there was something different about him. Perhaps it was his age, or his experience, but his face held mine like a predator would – and that part freaked me out. But he was beautiful.

"Jane!" Aro suddenly called out, making me jump, which he noted with a small smile as if to calm me down. "Take our guest to one of the guest rooms! Have her food brought up to her. I need to talk with my brothers."

I gulped and looked to Jane, her eyes narrowed as she looked to me before she nodded at Aro and walked towards me. She wasn't my biggest fan and I knew she hated the fact she couldn't use her power on me. She got nearer and nearer until she stood by side, tapping her foot waiting for me to follow.

I bit my tongue to stop me saying anything, and looked to Aro, but he had already turned around to go speak with his brothers. I sighed and turned to follow Jane, walking with her to the doors and through them. I could already hear the hush of voices and I presumed them to be the three leaders speaking.

I tried my best to keep pace with Jane as we rounded many corners, passing several other guards who looked at me sceptically. But one look from Jane silenced them and they returned to whatever they had been doing before I had passed them.

She turned off one last corner before opening a door and walking in, stopping as I followed in. I glanced around to find the whole room all white and decadent, completely opposite what I would have thought their rooms to be consisting of. The bed had rich white sheets, the frame a pale beige colour. The pillows looked enough to sink into and I would be afraid to even try them out.

Before I could comment on the room or even thank her, Jane turned on her heels and walked out, closing the door behind her. I hadn't expected her to talk to me, but it would have been nice for some company. That would have to wait for another time, if she would ever listen to me.

I sighed and looked around; once again admiring the lavish lifestyle they obviously lived. Not one vampire I had met was living in poor circumstances. But then again I had never met any other vampires other than the Volturi, the Cullens, and the Nomad coven, which I never wanted to bump into again – but knew I would.

I moved to sit down on the small sofa nearest the window that overlooked some gardens. It was quite obvious they couldn't go out in the city during the day, and the night wasn't … holding the sunlight for them – so the gardens protected by their building was something they needed.

Edward had told me little but stories about the Volturi and he hadn't gone into too much depth about them. I think he worried a little too much over what my thoughts on them would be in the end, and he possibly feared I would be neutral with them. I never saw Edward as a fan of the Volturi; he never really showed that he was. He acted so abrupt with them the last time I was here, but I suppose that was because he had me to protect.

I sighed and focused on a few of the guards outside that were patrolling the gardens. It was then I noticed a figure all in black with pale blonde hair, just like Caius', and speak of the vampire – there he was beside the female. Perhaps she was his wife? I wonder if Aro and Marcus had a wife also.

Just as I was thinking to myself, the female glanced up at the window and caught my eye, smiling softly as I found out she caught me. She winked playfully before I gasped and jumped away, but not in enough time to evade Caius' sneer towards me.

"Crap," I cursed, shaking my head as I tried my best to restart my heart. I really had had one too many scares in my life, and I didn't like it. But I was pulled away from my inner rants by a knock on the door.

Before I even had chance to go and open it, it opened and in walked Aro flanked by Felix, who smirked at me behind Aro's shoulder. I stopped walking and waited on Aro, nervously shifting my weight from one foot to another as I looked at him, hoping he was bringing good news.

"Ah, dear _Isabella_," he practically purred, staring down at me as he clasped his hands together. "We have come to a decision."

_/**/_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Just getting back into things really, so here's a little filler of sorts. I'm going to take this next week (possibly two) writing out at least the next five chapters, so I can go back on them before uploading each chapter. So please be patient with me :)**

**Thank you for the great reviews so far! Please keep them coming :D **

* * *

******/**/**

It was the light that woke me up, annoyingly, and I didn't appreciate it. I had had a rough day yesterday and I had rather wished I could have slept in and then relaxed all day today. I could just remember what Aro had said to me the night before. He had stayed for a short time, not long; just to tell me I was to remain in Volterra, under their protection, whilst he sent out some of his guard to go investigate further.

_"You are to stay here, within these walls," Aro told me, his red eyes seeming to bore into my soul as he watched me shiver under his scrutiny. "It is where you are safe and where we can keep an eye on you." _

I had understood that, perfectly clear to me. I didn't want to die and what better way to protect myself against Victoria, than with a coven of ancient vampires who set the rules in this world of supernatural beings. If she tried to get through them, then she was more determined and crazy than I first thought.

_"You must not enter the throne room unattended, at any times," he informed me, standing up tall. "Nor must you ever come near it on a Monday, or Friday. Those are frequent feeding days for us to have humans in the throne room, and if we were to catch your scent during our hunt, I'm afraid it would be almost impossible for us to not kill you." _

That part had made me worry. I was only a few corridors away, but he assured me that I would have guards outside who had fed the day before and were no longer hungry. That didn't settle me either, but he noticed and simply patted my shoulder, which had made me nervous and he had apologised. Thinking of that awkward few moments with him now actually made me laugh and I sat up in bed, shaking my head as I thought about our conversation.

_"Felix and Demetri are your travel guards for the duration of your stay," he told me as he walked to the window, looking out before turning to gaze at me. "Jane will be your personal guard, as she can help with anything they cannot or not allowed to. Food is obviously provided down in the guest kitchen, I shall have Jane show you the way when you need so."_

It was very considerate of them to have a kitchen at all, considering they didn't eat human food. I was looking forward to seeing who cooked and what they had in. Italian food always looked delicious on the television, and I had tried to make some myself, but not always succeeded. Plus the added information I would catered on was a bonus, for once not making food for others.

_"I also have a message for you," he continued, smiling as he gazed at me, his eyes still bright red. "My sister, Athendora, but you may call her Dora as she has requested you to do so, has asked to spend time with you. She is lonely since my other sister, Didyme, died and I feel you two will get on really well."_

That surprised me. Whilst she had smiled and winked at me when she had caught me spying on her when she was out in the gardens with Caius, I hardly expected her to welcome my presence since her husband didn't. Perhaps she was his one redeeming part about him?

I had spent most of my night worrying over how that would go down, and when it would, but I had focused my mind on more prior matters; dealing with Jane. She had attended to me a few minutes after Aro left, leaving me with fresh water and two pieces of rather stale toast.

_"I shall leave you with your personal guard, Jane," Aro said just as he span around, and started his departing walk towards the door. "She is rather hard to get along with at first, but she warms up to you eventually, she has to. But she is just your guard; she doesn't have to be your friend."_

He was right about that. She was hard to get along with, nearly impossible, and the only sign I had that she wasn't going to kill me to stop me trying was the slight tug of her lips as she walked out. Either she was smug, or she had lost her façade of bitterness and managed to smile a little.

_"I thank you for the food and water," I told her, smiling to show my politeness. She turned and nodded once, a small tugging of her lips, before she departed, closing the door behind her. _

I sighed and shook my head, climbing off the bed and heading into the adjourning bathroom. The shower was the most powerful I had ever seen and even turning it on made me jump. I stood back before climbing in after stripping off my clothes. The hot water was a pleasant distraction as it blistered my skin, getting rid of the dead skin that had shed off during the night.

After a good twenty minute shower, I dressed and made my way to the door. When I opened it I wasn't too surprised to find Jane stood opposite. She looked up to acknowledge my presence even though I know she'd have known the moment I woke up. She nodded once before moving forwards, nodding down the corridor with her head.

"The kitchen is this way," she told me, seeing my blank expression and I nodded, moving to follow her as she started to walk. I found it hard to keep up which she noted and huffed, slowing down. "Can't you humans learn to walk faster?"

Biting my lip so I didn't form any sort of insult or retort, I simply chose to look ahead and pretend I hadn't heard her. Before long we turned one last corner and made it into the kitchen, two females already in there plating out some eggs and bacon. I couldn't tell if they were human or vampire, but one look at Jane told me they were human.

"Good morning," one greeted me and I smiled, making my way to sit on a stool beside the kitchen table. "We have eggs and bacon ready for you."

I nodded and smiled, watching them as they brought several plates around and a glass of fresh water for me. I suddenly knew how Charlie felt, being catered for, it felt wonderful.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling up at the closest one. She had long blonde hair and fair skin, but there was a look in her eye and the bags under her skin didn't suggest well. "For the food, I mean."

She nodded and returned to her work, the other soon following after a brisk look from Jane. I glanced up at Jane and noted how cold she was towards them.

I decided to not ask her about it and tucked into my breakfast, groaning slightly at the taste of the eggs and the bacon. There was nothing that was quite like cooked breakfast and I soon realised that my groan had brought an audience.

"That would sound much better if you were doing it underneath me," Felix teased, moving to my right side, admiring my bared neck. "Although I'm sure you could be above me, also."

Jane scoffed and looked at him. "Go away, Felix. Isabella is trying to eat and you're not helping, plus your presence is making me want to be sick, not that I can."

Demetri laughed in the background, merely content to just watch from the side lines as Felix narrowed his eyes at Jane over my head and stood up to his full height. I shrunk a little bit, fearful of the oncoming fight I could sense happening.

"Isabella wants me here, she never told me to leave," he retorted, raising one eyebrow. "You do not speak for her, Jane; you are only her personal guard. I only want to get to know her."

Jane scoffed before moving to the door, looking out and ignoring the rest of us as both Felix and Demetri moved to sit opposite me. I looked up as I was taking a few bites out of my breakfast, and chuckled, quickly swallowing to try focus on them.

"It is rude to just watch people eat you know!"

Felix laughed which set Demetri off, their faces a picture of mischief. Felix leant forwards over the table, his mischievous red eyes sparkling towards me as if he had something rather tedious on his mind, which he probably did.

"Demetri and I, well, we were wondering if you would like a tour of the gardens after breakfast." He asked, a tug of his lips brought a smirk to his face. "Then possibly we could visit the city during the night."

Finishing off most of my breakfast, I wiped my mouth with the provided cloth and glanced up at them, trying to work out his agenda. Felix had been rather accepting of me the last time I was here, always smirking or smiling towards me, trying to pull a joke or two. Demetri had been less accepting, but hadn't sneered or insulted me.

"If you think it is worth seeing, how can I deny you two?" I teased, rolling my eyes as I took a sip out of the offered fresh water.

"Great!"

It was then that my day changed, probably for the better, since Jane wouldn't have dared try entertaining me. This was going slightly better than I had first imagined.

Maybe things would be okay?

**/**/**

* * *

**Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, so, so sorry! I have been super busy with job applications, interviews and various other stuff in my life. Also, it is very hot here and I am not so good with heat. My room is so tiny that the laptop I have (A rubbish Dell which overheats like hell) doesn't make it very nice to me when wanting to write.**

**I've also been looking at getting my first ever original material sorted out to write, and look for an agent and publisher. That's tiring as it is, planning it out, then working out how to start it all! **

**But this is just a little filler to keep this going! Sorry for the wait!**

******-******/*****

* * *

"Do you really think this is the best place to go?" I shouted over the music as bodies were swarmed around us, jumping up and down to some music blasting around the club that Felix had directed both me and Demetri to later that night.

"Yes!" Felix replied, moving to my side as he guided us to a corner which was vacated. "I can smell their blood; hear their hearts beating faster with every minute that the music plays."

Looking up at him I could tell that he was being partly playful, but there was a dark predatory look in his eyes and I knew that I had to keep clear of that. Edward had mentioned that I was not to be near him when he was hunting because if I was, he would lose control. But he did feast on animals so perhaps his control would be weak…

"I've scared you," Felix said as his lips lifted into a smirk, just at the same time that Demetri took hold of my hand and lead me to the far corner booth, helping me to sit. Felix followed, pouting a little. "I did not mean to. I forget sometimes that you are here as a guest, not as food."

"I'm fine," I replied, chuckling a little before pausing, looking up at the tall broad vampire that was Felix. "This place… vampires are here right?"

Demetri looked to Felix, shaking his head, before glancing to me. He did one firm nod before looking around, scanning the place. Before long Felix took the seat opposite me in the booth, and looked around also.

"Do the humans know about them?" I asked them, watching as their heads swerved to look at me.

"What do you think?" Demetri answered before Felix could make some smart remark, well, that was what I took it as. "We call it our hunting ground. It is compact and humans love to visit here, for some reason. The music, the drink, the good looking counter parts?"

I frowned. "So you just prey on them because they're here? They come here for a good time and to be able to unwind, yet you come here for other reasons?"

Felix chuckled, shaking his head as he looked to Demetri, a smirk high on his face. I knew I was being rather blunt about what I was saying and that I should be watching what I say but I couldn't stop myself. They're vampires who could easily kill me for saying the wrong thing and there was no one who would come to my rescue; at least I don't think there was anyone.

"Bella, this is our club," Felix explained, keeping his gaze on me. "Master Aro and Master Caius bought it fifty years ago, and it has come in handy."

"For this purpose?" I asked, looking over as the humans twisted around each other, dancing to the beat that was present from the music. "Is this a tourist spot then?"

Felix and Demetri both chuckled, glancing down at me with sparkling red eyes before they turned back, seeming to scout out a few humans with their eyes. I wasn't sure whether or not they were hunting tonight and if they were, that would eliminate Edward's fear of a vampire in hunt acting out on me. Unless it was targeted on me … like Victoria was doing.

"We'll take you back shortly," Demetri informed me just I saw him lock eyes with a tall red head, and a big grin broke out on his face as he left my side. His strides were long as he devoured the gap between him and the female, and before long they were gone.

Felix rolled his eyes, looking to me before ordering a few drinks from the passing bartender. His eyes remained on me but I looked away to try remain as comfortable as possible. It surprised me at how … okay I was being in their presence and how easy it was to just sit in a public place with them, when the Cullens had all but instilled fear in me about them.

"Here," Felix said, breaking me out of my thoughts, as he pushed two glasses of … what I could only assume was alcohol, but no idea what type, and smirked at me. "Go ahead. It will help erase any nerves you have."

"And rational thoughts," I muttered, meaning to have a personal joke with myself but found Felix laughing, nodding to me before I sighed and started on the first glass. It was bitter but had a taste to it that I could get used to. I managed to block out the bitter taste as I drunk the whole of it down in one, knowing it wasn't meant to be just left waiting around.

"Tall, blonde hair, by the door," Demetri blurted out, making me confused as I looked over, noticing Felix scanning the room before he froze. I looked over and managed to find who they were looking at, and sure he was tall. He was a tall, blonde man with bulky muscles. The sort of man I would avoid. "His eyes are covered by his hair, and the light, but that is the vampire."

"What vampire?" I asked him, unsure whether this was a social visit for me to get used to Italy and it's businesses or for them to do some work chasing down bad vampires.

They didn't move their heads to look at me, nor did they turn to fully face me. They were focussed on the blonde vampire who was now sniffing the air, glancing around, before he looked over and his eyes narrowed. Something told me this wasn't going to be good, and I knew that for sure when he started walking towards us. Demetri made to stand in front of me, trying to block me out of the vampire's view.

Felix stood up, sensing trouble I could assume and moved to stand beside Demetri, blocking me entirely. I had to lean over the table to even see what was going on.

"Do you have to be here every night?" the blonde sneered, stopping at the steps looking directly at them, sniffing the air a bit before he glanced to the gap between them, looking at me. "Snacking already boys?"

Demetri growled just as I backed up in the seat, moving further away. I knew better than to get in trouble with a vampire, especially if he knew how to track like James did, or Demetri in this case.

"I believe you're in our establishment," Felix replied, leaning on his right leg as he kept an eye on the blonde. "You're in trouble with the Volturi and it is your foolish mistake to come in here and not expect to be punished."

"Punished?" he scoffed, laughing a little as his head tipped back. "I do not follow rules off vampires who believe they rule."

"We do not believe, we know. We are the oldest coven in this world, and our leaders are the oldest vampires alive."

This didn't seem to change the blonde vampire's mind as he rolled his eyes, standing still as he seemed to just look at us. I briefly noticed his eyes going dark before he grinned.

"If you are not going to eat your snack, I will gladly take her off your hands," he rasped, a smirk on his face as he winked at me, licking his lips.

"She is not a snack, she is a guest of the Volturi," Felix announced, stepping forward one step. "Aro will only increase your punishment if she is harmed in any way."

I don't know why I wasn't more scared, or trying to make a run for it, but I felt relatively calm given the situation. I could smell the faint scents of Demetri and Felix, as they seemed to wear the same cologne.

"Now, we either bring you willingly, or we drag you," Demetri hissed, straightening up properly. "I'm not fussed either way. I like a struggler."

The blonde snarled, showing his white teeth as she crouched, narrowing his eyes at Demetri, and looking to Felix.

"Don't think so," he hissed, pouncing towards Felix. He was the biggest vampire, aside from probably matching Emmett, that I had seen and I wondered why he targeted him first. Perhaps it would be easier trying to take out the bigger one, then the smaller, but I wouldn't take on a vampire if I could help it.

Demetri soon jumped in, and before I knew it they were all fighting, moving about on the floor as other people and vampires parted to let them through. It was very much like a scene from a movie, and I wasn't sure what my part in it was. I wasn't sure if I was meant to stay here, or leave, or help? But that was quickly put down by own realisation that I really couldn't help them at all, as I was a human, and they were vampires.

The blonde got in a good hit on Felix, but was quickly kicked away by Demetri who teamed up to tackle him. But this wasn't a fight that was showing the end anytime soon as the blonde fought back, his hands gripping to Demetri's shoulders, squeezing. I heard Demetri grunt before he gave a quick punt to his stomach, then gripped his throat.

"Too easy," he hissed at him, before with the help of Felix, stood up with the man subdued in their arms. "I'm sure going to enjoy it if Aro gives us the honour of ending your life."

Felix looked over to me and nodded, walking to the door with Demetri and the blonde, so I took that as my cue to follow. I quickly caught up with them, too afraid that I would lose them, and we were soon walking down the all too familiar corridor to the throne room. I saw Aro first as he glanced up, seeing our guest, before he frowned.

"I didn't take him as a submissive vampire," he commented, looking to Felix and Demetri for an explanation.

"He foolishly came into the club, master," Felix replied for him, bowing his head. "Insinuated that he would like Isabella for his dinner."

Aro's head jerked to the vampire before moving to look at me, his hand holding out towards me as if he wanted me there beside him. It was then that I realised that he did, in fact, want me there.

With quick steps, I made it over there and was surprised when he pushed me behind and away from the blonde.

"Let's start then, shall we?" Aro said, a smirk high on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, so this update is slightly longer I think, and I am working on the next chapter. Now I ask this:**

**Do you want me to just write each chapter and upload them as I go along? Or do you want me to take a little more time, write at least a few chapters in advance, then start uploading one chapter every few days? **

**Again, thank you for the support and reviews, much appreciated! I will get round to responding to more. Also, if any of you want to see anything happen in this story, with any of the characters I bring in, let me know! I will consider putting some in, or uploading a vote on some of them! :D **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I had soon learned that the blonde vampire was called Adam, and he was only around fifty years old in vampire age. He was turned in his early twenties which left him with a lot of mature up on since apparently he had less to desire when he was human. He was nurtured into being a vampire by his maker and was taught manners and impeccable techniques to hide himself. But when his maker was killed, he changed his mind and grew angry towards every one.

So that is how I still find myself stood behind Aro, watching as Adam is held down by Felix and Demetri. I couldn't quite understand the trial of a vampire as most of what I had heard from the Cullens suggested that most people under trial of the Volturi never left alive, or were sentenced to work for however long. But then Edward had also told me anyone who worked for them, never left, as they were made to stay past their end of trial time.

"You were sentenced to punishment for killing a family of humans in daylight," Aro was telling Adam. "You failed to turn up for your trial, yet you entered one of our business premises and proceeded to start a fight with two of our guards. Not to mention the threat of a guest we have."

That comment made me look up. I was a guest, wasn't I? A guest under their protection from a crazed red headed vampire who wanted me dead. That got me wondering where Victoria was… and if she had realised I was here.

"I do not take orders from you!" Adam hissed, trying to still break free of the hold Felix had on him. "I'm a free vampire who can do what he likes!"

"Ah, but that you are not," Aro retorted, a smirk on his face as he clasped his hands together. "We keep this world in check, making sure that vampires know their place. If vampires were to live free and wild, we would be fighting for our food source, and there would be none left."

"So you get your own personal deliveries of humans, whilst we have to fight for ours? We live in cities and humans, yet we have to be discreet and kill little! We are starving where you are embodied in luxuries!"

Aro chuckled, looking to Felix, who in turn snapped his hand down on Adam's shoulder. A big crack was heard before Adam bellowed out his pain, hissing to try get his demeanour back. I winced and looked away. I didn't like seeing people in pain, even if this was a vampire who liked to kill.

"Isabella," Aro started, looking back at me. "Go stand with my sister, Dora."

I glanced behind me to see Dora smiling, gesturing me over with her hands. She was stood to the side of Caius and I knew that was something that most people envied. It was beside the thrones and only the wives stood there… that was what Jane had told me. Why was I being moved there?

Instead of waiting, Dora came to collect me before bringing me back to sit on a small cushion beside Aro's throne. It made me think of pets … and that thought put me off, almost making me stand up again, but the look on Dora's face suggested otherwise.

"This is a punishment we deem fit. You have defied us by your talk, and your refusal to arrive on the correct day and time of your trial. You seek to disobey our laws, you believe your own thoughts and you extend your intentions onto a guest of ours."

"She is food!"

Aro wasn't fooled or put back, as he merely looked at Adam, his hair immaculate and his eyebrows raised. If it wasn't for the fact that I always thought Aro to be the insane vampire who had a high laugh, and curiosity of human objects… then I would think this vampire to be something entirely dangerously different.

"You are sentenced to death. We see no use for you here as a guard or worker, you are showing reluctance to accept your crimes and pay up, therefore we see no way of releasing you on good terms."

That made me blink. Was this to be done now? With me sat right here? Before Edward had come into my life, the most tragic thing I had ever seen was on a movie. Now was I to see it first hand?

"This is not right!" Adam snarled, throwing his body up to try and dislodge Felix's hold on him, which wasn't working. "You think you can decide for everyone and end their lives! You can't!"

Caius laughed to the side of me, something I hadn't even thought he was capable of doing. Dora glanced down at him, a small smile on her face as she moved to sit beside me on the cushion beside Caius' throne. She looked to me and smiled, nodding to look at the floor.

"If you don't like watching something distressing, it's best to look down. I can't help on the sound I'm afraid though."

I nodded and looked to my hands, angry that they would let me witness this when I requested protection. Surely this was torture?

I heard what sounded like a scuffle, some feet scraping on the marble floor, before a hiss followed by a break, like glass shattering. I cringed and closed my eyes, shaking my head. Nothing had ever happened like this to me before and I knew what to expect from the Volturi before, but now I was more prepared.

I didn't know how much time passed but it felt like a long time before Aro was knelt before me, his hand picking mine up. My eyes lifted to his face, opening to find his concentrated yet amused.

"Isabella, do not worry," he tried to reassure me, although my nerves were fighting everything I tried to calm. "Nothing will hurt you, here you are safe."

I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to snap at possibly the oldest vampire I had met, or the most dangerous, but it just happened and if I could take it back I would have. Mum had brought me up with the manners that she would expect me to carry on in my life, but now in this moment they passed me by.

"Don't worry?! You just ripped someone's head off in front of me! I don't want to see that nor did I ever want to see that!"

A snort was sounded to the left of me, before someone reprimanded the vampire who did it, who I already suspected was Caius. I was furious that I was made to witness that, well hear it, and I didn't know how to deal with that.

"Ah," Aro rasped, moving his hand to lift my chin up, his once red eyes now pitch black as they gazed down at me. "I am sorry you were made to witness that, Mia Bella, but it was necessary. You are in the Volturi now and this might be a common thing happening if we have more trials. You have to get used to things if you are to be here."

I frowned, shaking my head as I stood up, looking to the doors before up at Aro. I had to admit he was pretty beautiful and his pale alabaster skin was standing out against his dark black hair. His eyes were the masterpiece for me though; always changing from the fire red they were to a pitch black that held so much volume.

Aro stood staring down at me as I stared at him in silence, and I couldn't break the hold our eyes now had over each other. I could see every part of his face, every speckle in his eyes that shimmered down at me. His lips parted showing off his white teeth before he smiled, breaking me out of my trance, shaking my head.

"We have no trials today left so you will not be witness to that again, at the moment. Please sit again, I would like to get to know you more."

I sighed, sitting almost on command but more to try and sort through my thoughts and feelings. Why had I just stood staring at Aro as if he was the vampire I had met? I was mesmerised by Edward when we first met, but was not so much by his family. It was only until I had met Aro that my view on vampires changed. They were all beautiful in their own way.

Aro was aged a little more than the Cullens, and although that little part should put me off admiring him, he was still beautiful and dare I say it, even more so than Edward. He was wise and thoughtful, quiet when he was deciding things. That made him the most dangerous vampire I had met. The way he would stand as still as a statue, his thoughts rushing through his head as he stared across the room at the offending vampires he would be punishing. He would clasp his hands, his eyes a whirlwind of emotion and memories as he thought on how best to deal with problems.

I was jumped out of my ranting thoughts as Aro took his seat on the throne next to the cushion I was presently sitting on. It was then that I realised that all three leaders were on their thrones, Dora was on the cushion next to Caius and I was next to Aro. Marcus had only himself and that made my throat close up.

It got me wondering why he hadn't got a wife. I had heard stories that his mate, Didyme, had been killed a long time ago but why hadn't he taken a companion to keep him happy at least…

That got me back to thinking on why I was sat on a cushion that was clearly meant for those close to the leaders. I was here under protection but Jane was my personal guard, I should be with her. Why was I up here?

A touch on my upper back made me jump, a shiver ripping down my spine as I inclined my head to the left, watching as Aro kept his hand on my upper back, his fingers moving in circles. Why was he touching me?

"I wonder on how the Denali's fair?" Aro mused, looking to the middle of the throne room as he started a conversation on a family I had heard in talks with the Cullens.

"Probably looking up something to cause trouble," Caius replied, his tone bored as he too laid his hand down on Dora's back. "Something I would love to punish them for."

Aro's chuckle echoed through the throne room as guards walked in and out, checking on things as we sat there waiting for something interesting to happen, or that was what I was assuming they were waiting for. If they sat like this day in day out I think I may explode.

"They haven't caused any trouble in over fifty years, Caius," Aro informed us all. "I don't think they will after last time. Carlisle assured me on his last visit they were lying low in Alaska."

"Do not even mention the Cullens, Aro. They cause trouble the first opportune moment they can find. It's like a magnet to them."

I raised my head to look up, finding Aro was now looking at me, his eyes dark. He smiled, and moved his hand over my shoulders and back. I bit my lip and looked back. Even though I really wanted to smack his hands off me, it felt comforting and … good. I didn't want to think it was his own personal touch that affected me so, but I had a sinking feeling it was.

"I suppose they do," Aro responded, his eyes remaining on me probably, at least I felt they were. "But they are still a coven we are allied with. We have to think on whether we wish to make enemies with them so soon."

"We should have eliminated them decades ago, Aro," Caius replied, his voice filled with venom. "They insult us, not just us, but the whole vampire race. Not only did they let a human know of our existence with no intention of turning her, but they got her in trouble with other nomad vampires."

I felt quite insulted that he was talking about me as if I wasn't there, and I was surprised to hear a deep growl rip out of Aro's throat after his comments. His hand clutched my shoulder as he growled, and I tensed, hoping he hadn't decided on killing me.

"Isabella is here, Caius, and she is staying here!"

Somehow I understood I was in the middle of a small debate between them and it was obvious Caius disliked me, but I didn't get to stay on those thoughts as I was lifted and deposited on Aro's lap.

I gasped, turning to look up at Aro, confused. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his chest and I didn't know what to do. I had a feeling it would be difficult to get out of his hold, and somehow it still made me feel safe and wanted. I felt a shift in movement and found Aro was now nuzzling my neck, making me jump.

"Relax," he rasped, his breath fanning over my ear making me shiver. "You are safe."

I didn't realise just how safe he meant. I don't know how long we remained like that, how long I sat there scared of moving… still feeling safe, wanted and as if I meant something to someone. I had no idea what this was between me and Aro, but it was obvious I meant something to him in some way.

I just had to figure out in what way that was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Another update for you! **

**I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, but I have a lot of drama to be included in it so it could fifty or more. **

**Thank you for all the great reviews, and hope you like this chapter.**

**Review :D **

* * *

Lying in bed the next morning I had a lot to think about. I still had the problem of Victoria roaming the world thinking of ways to kill me, and I had to find a way to contact Jacob. I needed to know they were okay and safe, and if Charlie was okay. I should ask Jane how to contact him, I needed to contact Jacob.

Something was going on between Aro and me, and I had no idea what. He was asking me to sit beside his throne, something only the wives did or pets, and he was caressing my back half the time I was sat beside him. I had only come here for protection yet Aro was treating me like I was something else in the Volturi. I wasn't a damn member and I hadn't asked to be one, yet he expected me to sit and watch him punish other vampires of the world.

I sighed, shaking my head as I sat up in bed, looking around. The room was still a bit extravagant and it made me envy them a whole lot more, but I was still content with my small purple bedroom and beaten down truck back home.

I had to find out what they were doing about Victoria. I have been here for a couple of days already and I have heard nothing about Victoria. Why were they doing nothing yet or not telling me anything? I had to find out.

I got up swiftly and dressed, brushing through my hair before opening the door and walking out. Jane looked up and nodded, moving to my side as we walked, following me wherever I decided to go.

"Where is Aro?" I asked her, looking over.

"In his library. I can take you to him. Come."

It seemed as if she already knew I needed to see him, and that made me surprised as I followed her down the corridor. Life had slightly gotten easier with living here but the food wasn't great, that wasn't a huge surprise, and they didn't seem as … patient with me. Again, not a surprise.

Jane came to a stop at a door, knocked once and opened it. I presumed Aro had granted her entry but I had not heard it. She gestured for me to follow, bowed once to Aro before taking her leave. I gasped, looking back, hoping she would return but sighed as I watched the door close behind her.

"You wanted to see me?"

I turned and nodded, seeming to accept my fate of being alone with him. It wasn't that I was scared of him as a vampire – which I suppose I was, of any vampire really, but especially him – but it was more me I was scared of. My reaction to whatever he would say or do. He was a very handsome man and I feared I would not be able to speak my mind.

His eyes were simply looking at me, his body showing no signs of movement. He was completely still as he stood up from his chair, his hair falling around his shoulders, showing off more of his white skin. I bit my lip and told myself to speak.

"I want… to know what is happening with Victoria," I bit out, giving myself a mental pat on the back for getting my thoughts out. "I've been here for a few days and I've witnessed things I never wanted to, and there is little to do around here for a human especially since I have little places to go that aren't off limits."

"For your safety that is," Aro replied, lifting his hand to point at a chair, which I gratefully took to calm my nerves and buckling knees. "If you are bored you need only say, we can arrange something. A visit to the city perhaps?"

"I did that, I didn't enjoy it."

Aro chuckled. "That was a one off and won't happen again. How about you come in here frequently and you can read some of our books?"

I did like reading and it was something I excelled in during school time, and as I gazed around I noticed he had a heck of a lot of books. It would take me literally forever to finish all of them. I stepped around to follow my eyes, seeming to realise they were all categorised like a real library and I would have fun being able to just stick to one genre of book at a time.

Aro seemed to notice my interest as he took his seat next to him, relaxing back as he watched me. That was slightly unnerving and it made me look back, keeping my eyes on him.

"You're welcome anytime to borrow any books," he told me, smiling. "We have many, and funds to buy more if none take to your liking which I highly doubt so."

"You don't need to buy anymore," I quickly told him, shocked he would go to buying more just to give me something to do. "There is enough here to satisfy me until my death."

I was meaning that as a joke, but as I turned to look at him I saw him tense up, his usual red eyes turning black. It was weird to see the colour change I had never really see them change only the result after… Edward had golden eyes once then black the next, but I never saw the transition.

Before I knew it I was pulled across to Aro, perched over his lap. I gasped, eyes wide, about to struggle to get off before his hands clamped over my hips holding my in place, his face looking at me as I distinctly heard a low growl.

"You will not die," he snapped, leaning in and sniffing at my neck, his already black eyes seeming to only sink into their darkness. "Never. You will not leave me."

My eyes shot to his face, confused and hesitating as I wriggled to climb off, slightly nervous of what he was doing. He had never been this forward before nor had he actively made his thoughts on me clear.

"Aro… this is new, please, I am confused." I cringed at my words but soon enough Aro leant back, looking up at me, but not releasing me. "Everyone dies in the end."

"Not you!" He hissed, seeming to shoot forwards, grasping my hair and tugging my head back to expose my neck. I gasped, my breath escaping me as I struggled, feeling Aro's head nuzzle into my neck, his lips pressed against my skin before I felt the scrape of his teeth. Panicking I struggled, hitting out, crying out for help as I felt his teeth scrape lower.

But soon he stopped, seeming to come to his senses as he shook his head, and gently lifted me off his lap, his eyes once again looking up at me. Silence fell on us as I gathered myself, shaking off my nerves as I bit my lip, looking around before turning and rushing out the door.

Had I known Aro was capable of losing his control I wouldn't have stayed, and I had wanted Jane to remain there but now I couldn't focus on that as I raced into my room and jumped into my bed, pulling the covers over myself.

His teeth had actually scraped my neck, he had actually intended to turn me without my consent! I had never had any objections to becoming a vampire in fact I was very much for turning into one ever since being with Edward… I knew that if I wanted to remain with him, I would have to turn eventually.

But this was different. Maybe it was the surprise of the attack that had shocked me, maybe it was that he was willing to turn me without asking and leaving me with no choice but to live my vampire years alone and always wondering. I would only become a vampire if my other half was currently or intending to be one.

I had no one, so why would he turn me?


End file.
